


Karma (Title Might Be Changed Later)

by Dogsarecool5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventually BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hayley Marshall Doesn't Exist, Hope Mikaelson Doesn't Exist, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kol Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsarecool5/pseuds/Dogsarecool5
Summary: When the Originals come to Beacon Hills to reunite with Stiles, just to find out their favorite human was pushed away and abandoned by his "pack", how will things turn out? And who would've thought such a reckless sociopath of a vampire could be tamed by a mere human?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Elijah Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Rebekah Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 87
Kudos: 636





	1. The Beginning

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Stiles yelled, sounding angry, but if you knew him well enough, you could tell there was hurt hidden in his voice.

"I know, God- I'm so sorry Stiles, I've been trying to talk them out of it, but as usual, they're being idiots!" Lydia responded, equally as angry.

Stiles was trying _so_ hard not to show any emotion, any sadness, but he was having a really hard time, but right then, his anger suddenly disappeared, sadness replacing it, "They're kicking me out?" He asked, so very hopeful he somehow heard wrong, or maybe even imagined the whole conversation, but deep down, he knew. This was it, it's over, he's officially out of the pack.

Lydia pushed her anger aside as well as she guided Stiles over to his bed to sit down, she grabbed his hands and held them in a tight grasp, almost as if she was scared that if she were to let go, he would vanish. "Stiles, I really am sorry, if it were up to me, this would never even be considered an option. But they think you're incapable of defending yourself. Even though you've saved their ass's time and time again." She sighed, "But don't worry too much, okay? I'll be here, I'll always be here for you. There's absolutely nothing they can say or do that will prevent me from staying your friend." She promised, and as much as it helped, it still wasn't enough, he thought that they were friends, _pack,_ and they left him.

"Listen, it's getting late, you should get some rest. And so should I, but I can stay if you want?" She offered, but Stiles shook his head no after a moment,

"Thanks Lyds, but I just-I want to be alone, just for a little while." He declined, and she nodded her head understandingly,

"Okay, that's perfectly fine! I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

He wordlessly nodded, unfocused but still registering the words, as she slipped away, off the bed and towards the door. Just then, her hand grasped the door frame before turning her head around to look at him, "And if you need anything, no matter how late at night or early in the morning, you call me, okay?" After seeing him nod again she whispered a quick goodnight before turning back around and beginning to make her way home, still fuming about how the pack dumped Stiles.

**An Hour Earlier**

_"This better be good, because I was just_ dragged _out of my bed at 10:00 at night." Lydia spoke calmly with a perfect eyebrow raised expectantly._

_"We need you to tell Stiles something for us." Scott replied, ignoring her statement._

_"Seriously?" She deadpanned, "You dragged me out of bed for that?" She scoffed, but curiosity quickly got the best of her, "What do you want me to tell him, and why can't you just do it?" She questioned him,_

_"He wants you to tell him that his useless-ass is officially kicked out of this pack." Jackson quickly replied, and for the first time in a long time, Lydia was dumbfounded,_

_"What?" She asked, shocked, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her._

_Derek rolled his eyes before speaking, "Come on, Lydia. You're smart, you should be able to tell why we're doing it. He's defenseless, a liability to the pack. I mean, anytime we get into a fight, it makes it a lot harder and way riskier if we have to keep watch of him the whole time." Derek said, as the pack muttered agreements._

_"Before you say anything, Lydia, this decision is final, we won't be changing our minds, and everyone is to keep their distance around him, in fact, it would be better to simply cut all ties with him." Scott said, flashing his eyes to establish authority and make sure the betas listened._

_"So let me get this straight, you want Stiles to be kicked out of the pack, because he's 'defenseless'? are you serious?"_

_Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before responding "Yeah? Obviously, it's the best option, it decreases the risk of one of us getting killed, due to having to supervise him, besides, it's not like we lose anything by kicking him out." He responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world,_

_"Wow, I mean- just wow, you, Scott McCall, are a piece of utter_ shit _, and I'll go deliver your message, and I cannot wait, until Karma comes and bites you in your moronic ass!" she yelled furiously, before spinning on her heel and walking out of the McCall house, immediately getting in her car and driving towards Stiles._

Little did any of them know, Karma was coming, only, it was coming in the shape of four 1,000 year old vampires, the first of their kind, that could obliterate cities in mere minutes, two of which, would do so gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles grumbled as he turned over in his bed, slamming his hand down on the alarm clock until it stopped, "Stupid clock," he mumbled almost incoherently. He attempted to fall asleep again, but to no avail, he groaned, annoyed, as he got up to get dressed. He went downstairs and started pouring cereal into a bowl, noticing his dad wasn't home to see it, he grabbed a box of an unhealthy cereal he had stashed away, and then he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh come on, what now?" He huffed as he walked towards the door, "Can't have one moment of peace and quiet..." he trailed off as he swung the door open, eyes widening in surprise, before his face broke out into a smile,

"Aww, happy to see me, love?" Kol smirked,

"In your dreams vamp," Stiles laughed, "Come on in." He backed out of the way before gesturing his hand inside, Kol walked inside a bit before turning towards Stiles, "So, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked,

"What, I can't drop in and say hi to my favorite human every once in a while?" Kol asked in a mock offended voice, at Stiles raised eyebrow, he huffed, "You're no fun," he mumbled, "No, in all honesty, we're actually just here to see you, and get a break from New Orleans, it gets a bit boring after a while." Stiles laughed before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion,

"We?"

"Oh yeah, Klaus, 'Bekah, Elijah, the whole gang, really. I mean, not right _here_ , they're out scouting for a house we can stay at."

Stiles hummed in acknowledgment before picking his bowl of cereal up again and starting to eat some of it,

"Actually, I wanted to run a little something by you." At Stiles raised brows, he continued, "While we were here, me and 'Bekah decided we were going to go to Beacon Hills High School,"

" _What_?"

Kol smirked before elaborating, "Oh come on love, it'll be fun, we can all cause some good old fashioned chaos together." He said, with a certain crazy glint in his eyes.

"I mean, yeah it would be fun, and I'm in full support of it, on one condition." He held up one one finger for emphasis, "You can _not_ kill anyone, I mean it." He said sternly, Kol furrowed his brows before speaking,

"Me? What about Rebekah? She kills people too!" he yelled, Stiles made an unimpressed face before Kol huffed, before holding up three fingers, "I won't, Scout's Honor." He said playfully. Stiles rolled his eyes before putting his bowl in the sink, done with his food,

"Well then, you better hurry up, School's about to start." 

**. . .**

"Guess what I did," Rebekah said, running up to Kol and Stiles as they walked towards the School, Rebekah handed Kol a piece of paper, and Kol grabbed it, albeit confused, before reading it and nodding in understanding,

"What?" Stiles asked curiously,

"I compelled the teacher into putting me and Kol in all the same classes as you!" She squealed delightfully, "That's your class schedule, brother." She said,

"Yes, I realize that dear sister, I'm not an idiot." He rolled his eyes, she scoffed in response,

"Well if you aren't that would be contrary to, well, _all_ belief." Kol glared at her,

"You little-" he was cut off by the bell ringing,

"Saved by the bell," Stiles mumbled, "Hey!" The siblings yelled in unison, before glaring at each other again, and jogging to catch up with Stiles.

As the group walked into their first class of the day, Economics, Coach beckoned the Mikaelson siblings over to him, "Listen up class, especially you, Greenburg, I know you never listen." That caused the class to snicker, "These are the new students, and let's pray they're better than a _certain_ some of you," He eyed the class, "Introduce yourselves." He ordered, with his Coach voice of authority,

"My name's Rebekah Mikaelson, and this, is my idiotic and reckless brother, Kol." She smiled charmingly, Kol scoffed before copying Rebekah's smile,

"Pleasure," He drawled.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, take your seats." He ordered, and then Jackson spoke up,

"You can come sit next me," He winked at Rebekah, patting the desk next to his, She scoffed before walking towards Stiles and sitting on his left, while Kol sat on his right. Jackson furrowed his brows, confused, before looking back at Coach Finstock.

"This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?" He mumbled,

"Yep." Kol responded, before smirking. "Also," he whispered lowly, loud enough for Stiles to hear, but no one else, except maybe Rebekah, "That bloke's a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

"McCall!" Jackson shouted as he stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him,

Scott shot him a look, "Why are you yelling? What happened?"

Jackson glared at him, "Why the hell is there suddenly two gorgeous British people, all over Stiles?"

Scott shared a few confused looks with the pack, "What are you talking about?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Earlier today in Coach's class, there were these two new students, this hot blonde chick and some dark haired guy, said they were siblings. And the weird part? They were practically fixated on Stiles!"

Jackson opened his mouth to continue talking, when he took in the scene in front of him, Erica was inspecting her nails, Lydia was nowhere to be found, Boyd was sitting in a chair in a bored manner, Peter, was in the corner of the room leaning on the wall with his usual creepy smirk plastered on his face, and Allison, Scott, and Derek were all huddled around a laptop, probably researching something; but by the look on Derek's face, it wasn't going very well.

"That's weird, I don't remember Stiles talking about any other friends."

Jackson snorted a laugh in response, "That's because he's a loser. He doesn't have any, and certainly not any that look like _that_." 

Derek rolled his eyes, "We have more important thing to do than worry about whatever's going on with Stiles, he's not in the pack anymore, remember?" The other 'wolves nodded in response.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Jackson asked, raised eyebrow and all.

"We're trying to research something, Lydia tried earlier, but she didn't get anywhere, I didn't think it would be that hard, but there's a lot more that factors into it than I thought." Allison responded, averting her eyes back towards the laptop screen, furrowing her brows in concentration before sighing in defeat, "It's no use. And I'm kind of hungry, what do you say we get some food and try again later?" The room erupted in agreement before the pack began to rush out of the house.

. . .

"So, any plans for today, love?" Kol asked,

"Not really, I was just gonna go back home and hang out, watch a movie or something."

Kol smiled in response, "Wonderful! You can come with me and 'Bekah then, see Elijah and Nik again."

Stiles nodded his head, "We can meet them at this food place I go to, they've got the best curly fries, plus I've got to pick up some food for my dad."

Rebekah pulled her phone out of pocket and unlocked it, quickly scrolling through her contacts to select Niklaus's and Elijah's, "Alright, got it. I'll text them. What's this place called?" 

. . .

Stiles, accompanied by two original vampires, walked into the restaurant, walking over to a booth and sitting down, "So, what have you guys been up to lately?" Stiles asked, deciding to start up a conversation while waiting for a waiter to come take their order.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Nik has a love interest," Rebekah sing-songed

"What? Spill!" Stiles said, his attention immediately captured by the topic,

"It's this blonde vampire-barbie, her names Caroline." Rebekah practically hissed the name, venom dripping off every word,

"I'm sensing you don't like this Caroline?" Stiles said, eyebrow raised,

Rebekah opened her mouth to respond when Kol interrupted her,

"I think she's fine, nice girl, actually. But I should tell you about Rebekah here's love interest." He said, smirking devilishly, Rebekah immediately glared at him, Stiles beckoned him to continue, "It's this blue-eyed, blonde haired guy named Matt Donovan." Kol continued, "He's not really my first pick, but 'Bekah fancy's him." 

Just then, the bell signaling the arrival of a customer rang, Stiles looked in the direction of the door, expecting to see the other originals, or maybe even a few strangers, but instead, he saw his old 'pack' enter, his eyes widened and he gulped in anticipation, and he began to grow a little fearful when he saw the 'wolves _and_ the vampires sniff the air, getting a whiff of the other, he doesn't think they'd attack each other in such a public area, but Kol, well, he wasn't exactly predictable. And, unfortunately, he wasn't very sane either.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles looked over Kol's shoulder and saw Derek's head shoot over in their direction, and good God, did he look angry. Stiles looked back and forth between the vampires and the werewolves. He spoke lowly under his breath, just loud enough for the vampires to hear, "Don't do anything, okay? Please? If they come over I'll deal with it."

Rebekah nodded before picking up her hand to inspect her nails nonchalantly,

Kol smirked before mouthing, "I'm not worried."

Stiles nodded nervously, right then the waiter came over to get their orders, Stiles ordered Curly Fries, as usual, Rebekah ordered some salad, and Kol ordered a burger. Stiles could still see the pack glaring at them suspiciously. And then, as if it couldn't get any worse already, was when Elijah and Klaus walked into the diner. Stiles internally groaned.

The second they walked into the diner, they could smell the unmistakable stench of werewolf. Klaus huffed the moment he caught a whiff of it, Elijah maintained his calm composure. They walked towards the group of vampires and human, before taking their seats. Klaus took his seat next to Stiles,

"You notice the 'wolves glaring in your direction, yes?"

Stiles laughed pathetically, "Yeah, I noticed, thanks."

Elijah raised his eyebrow.

"You know what? Let's just leave, okay? Yeah, let's do that." Stiles said, making up his mind.

Kol frowned, "But we didn't get the food yet.."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Who cares about the food, Kol. I have stuff at home."

Kol tried again, "What about your dad?"

Stiles groaned, "He'll be fine for one day, let's just go." Stiles opened his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill and put it down on the table before walking out of the diner, vampires close behind.

. . .

"Who the hell were they? Why do they smell.." Erica trailed off,

"Dead." Boyd finished for her.

Peter smirked, which caused Derek to look over at him angrily,

"What? What do you know?"

Peter watched intently as the group walked away from the diner, "Those, you insufferable brats, are vampires."

Scott's jaw dropped, and Isaac furrowed his brows,

"Vampires? No, no you're lying. Those aren't real, right?" He looked to Derek and Scott,

"I mean, there's lore, but...I didn't think that it was true." Scott looked at Peter, "What do you know about vampires?"

Peter looked towards Scott, before smiling maliciously, "Why should I tell you? To be completely honest, I'd rather wait for you to find out yourself." Peter sighed victoriously, "Besides, I wouldn't worry. Those vampires seem to be _real_ smitten on him." He winked.

. . .

After inviting all of the vampires in, for better or for worse, Stiles slumped down on the couch in the middle of his living room, the vampires either sitting on the couch, leaning on the wall, or sitting in one of the chairs.

"So, what the bloody hell was that about?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms. Stiles groaned before running his hand down his face. "Well, you guys know how I told you about my best friend Scott, right?" The vampires nodded in response, "Well, he's a werewolf, and the others, Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, all werewolves. There's more in the pack too, Lydia and Allison. Though they aren't werewolves, Lydia's a banshee and Allison's a hunter. Lydia and _maybe_ Allison are the only decent ones though. Scott ended up being a hypocritical asshole and kicked me out of the pack, so, that's nice." Klaus smirked, "Of course you'd be the one to get mixed up in a bunch of werewolf and supernatural drama." Stiles nodded defeatedly. 

"What a bunch of idiots, really. I mean, the audacity they have to think that they, a bunch of flea-ridden mutts, can simply up and abandon you like nothing." Kol practically growled. The vampires, unsurprisingly, agreed.

Now, Elijah spoke up, "Now, you all know that I'm not one for fighting, but, I draw the line at doing something that directly affects or hurts one of our own, a member of our family, which," Elijah looked over to Stiles, "Stiles, you _are_ undoubtably, a member of our family. Always and Forever, right?" Stiles smiled gratefully, "So, I say, we teach these 'wolves, a little bit of a lesson, and _introduce_ ourselves." He smiled almost wolfishly. Stiles almost laughed, and to think, it was only the first day. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	5. Chapter 5

The vampires had used their speed to quickly arrive at Scott's house, where they had tracked him via his scent, Elijah walked towards the door and knocked, the door opened to reveal Melissa McCall, she looked at him confusedly before opening her mouth to question him, Elijah looked her directly in the eye, his pupils expanded and shrunk as he compelled her, "Invite us in." He said, 

Melissa immediately responded, "You can come in." before backing out of the way.

Elijah and the rest of the vampires walked into the house, and then, in a split second, every werewolf in the room was on their feet, staring at them, Scott and Derek flashing their red eyes.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" Erica growled,

"Watch your mouth, you putrid bitch." Rebekah growled right back,

Erica bared her fangs and flashed her eyes in response,

Peter rolled his eyes at the beta as he stepped forward, "Vampires," he nodded, "What's the cause for this visit?" 

Elijah raised his eyebrow, "What a surprise, a 'wolf with manners." he drawled, "Well, we happen to have a bone to pick with you."

"What are you talking about? Is this about Stiles? What the hell did that dumbass do!?" Jackson questioned.

Kol looked to Jackson and growled before stalking towards, his intent murderous.

Elijah stuck out his arm to stop his brother from engaging the 'wolf. "Brother, now's not the time."

Kol huffed and rolled his eyes, he settled for glaring daggers at Jackson.

Klaus chuckled darkly, "I highly suggest you think before you speak when referring to Stiles. My brother here," he gestured to Kol, "Well, let's just say he doesn't take too kindly when his best buddy is insulted."

"What are you talking about? How do you even know Stiles?" Scott asked expectantly.

"We've known Stiles for 3 years. He visited New Orleans with his father for a vacation 3 years ago, we met him there. We've grown very fond of him in that time, and we consider him family. And, in case you haven't noticed, you hurt him immensely when he found out you were using him after kicking him out of your pack." Elijah walked towards Scott until he was face to face with him, he said in a calm, yet threatening voice, "So if we are to learn, you do _anything_ else to hurt him, or use him directly? I will _personally,_ deal with it." He said. Then Elijah looked to Kol who still looked like he could massacre a small city in that moment, which he probably could, and would. "However, though I will try to keep him in check," He gestured to Kol, "I make no promises for him.

"I don't get it, why do you care so much? It's just Stiles, he's human, and a pathetic one at that." Jackson said angrily.

And in the blink of an eye, Kol was in his face and shoved him, which resulted in him smashing into the wall behind him. And so chaos struck.

Isaac had ran at Kol, who then snapped his neck. Derek and Boyd had tried to charge Elijah, who quickly dealt with them in a non-lethal manner, Erica ran after Rebekah, and Scott had gone after Klaus. Within seconds, all of the werewolves had been out cold on the floor, wether from being simply knocked out, or from getting their necks snapped. The only remaining conscious one was Peter, for he had not tried to go after any of the vampires.

Kol looked at Peter, "When they wake up, tell them what happened. And tell them to piss off while you're at it." Kol snarled out, before using his vampiric speed to quickly retreat from the house, the others following close behind.

Peter had been shocked, he had expected this but, they had moved a hell of a lot faster and been stronger than any vampire he'd ever met. Just who were they dealing with? 


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes of being alone, Stiles had thought through what had just happened. And he figured he was an idiot. Did he really just allow 4 pissed off vampires to storm the McCall house on his behalf? If Lydia, or Melissa had gotten hurt- hell, if any of them had gotten hurt, that would be on him. After what felt like forever, but was actually less than a half hour, one of the vampires returned. Wait a minute. Why was there only one? A mixture of confusion and concern flashed across his face, as he began walking towards said supernatural creature.

At the look on Stiles face, Kol huffed out a laugh. "Easy, Stiles. Nobody's dead, unfortunately." He said, the last part coming out in a bitter mumble. His hatred building up towards the pack was no secret. 

The human sighed in relief, however, confusion was still evident. "Good. But where is everyone?" He inquired with a raised brow, noticing the fact that no others were entering the household became prominent.

"They split off halfway back. Went to that house they found, or something. Don't know, don't really care." Kol responded with a shrug, nonchalant.

With a roll of his eyes at the vampire's demeanor, Stiles retreated back to his chair, flopping back into it with a practiced ease. His fingers began tapping the armrest for a moment, before he blurted out yet another question. "What'd you do?" He asked, a rather simple question.

Kol smirked, shaking his head almost fondly, as he leaned against a wall. "Nothing big. Threw them around a bit; that one we saw at the school's a cocky bastard." He scowled.

"Jackson? Yeah, that's one way to put it." He chuckled, nodding along for a moment. As a more comfortable than not silence filled the room, Stiles' mind began to wander. What will his dad do when he realizes that the vampires had come to Beacon Hills? That Stiles had invited them into the house? What will he do when he finds out what Scott had done? More importantly, what will Melissa do? A frown began to form on his face, gaze drifting off as he was practically lost in thought.

Noticing this, Kol sighed. "Star Wars."

"What?" Stiles said, dumbfounded as he was propelled from his inner questioning, brows furrowing as he eyed the other 'teenager'.

A playful grin pulled at his lips, as Kol gestured to the nearby TV. "You said that you wanted to show me the Star Wars trilogy sometime. Now is as good a time as any." Now, Kol genuinely had no clue why he felt the need to cheer the human up. Don't get him wrong, Stiles _was_ his favorite of the non-supernatural population, but still. Regardless, he assumed the sacrifice of quite a few hours out of his endless lifespan was worth it, as he a saw a smile light up Stiles face.

"Oh my God, that's right! Stay right there, I'm gonna go get it!" He exclaimed, already jumping up and bolting up the stairs to where he must have kept said movies.

**. . .**

After a few hours of somewhat nervous waiting, the almost simultaneous awakening of the pack grabbed Peter's attention. The 'wolf huffed impatiently, arms crossed against his chest as his lips pulled into a thin line. With a groan, Scott shifted onto his back, one hand pushing against the floor in an attempt to keep him more or less upright, as the other rubbed at his pained neck. 

"About time," Peter said, followed soon after by the infamous Hale eye roll. 

Scott frowned as he looked over the awakening pack. "What happened?" He asked, gaze snapping towards Peter in question.

Peter glared, mouth opening in favor of releasing an incredulous scoff. " _What happened_?" He repeated, tone mocking. "What happened, oh wise Alpha, is that your pack member, that you're supposed to keep under control, might I add, pissed off the fastest and strongest vampires I've ever laid eyes on!" He elaborated, voice going through different phases of taunt, to sarcasm, to an all-out yell. 

Jackson winced at the yell, ears ringing and body flaring up in pain. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" He argued, hand raising to rub his temple in annoyance at a sudden migraine like feeling. 

By now, the entire pack was awake. And that was when Melissa stomped into the room, bewildered yet furious look on her face. "Everybody, quiet." She demanded, hands balled into a tight fist. A glare that could make even Peter wince fell upon her son, before flickering to Derek and back. "Somebody better tell me what the hell just happened," With no response, her eyes narrowed. "Now!" She yelled. And at that moment, Scott was sure that if she was a werewolf, her eyes would be glowing. 

"Well, we uh- We might have.." He trailed off, grimacing as he attempted to form the words.

Quickly, Isaac chimed in, finishing the sentence for Scott. "We kicked Stiles out of the pack."

At the sentence, Melissa's jaw dropped, before shouting loud enough to make the house rattle. "You what!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still interested in this story, I just wanted to say: I am so, so sorry for not updating recently. I kinda lost motivation, and the time just got away from me. But I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken a few minutes for Melissa to calm down after gaining the knowledge that her son had dropped Stiles from the pack. Reasonably, the news had angered her. Stiles was her son; not like Scott was, of course, but her son nonetheless. She had known the young man for what seemed to be a lifetime, ever since he was 4 years old. Sighing, Melissa raised a hand to rub harshly down her face, the other occupied by a mug full of coffee. The pack had left to their respective homes, most likely attempting to think about what had just happened, as well as give themselves a bit longer to heal. Scott was sat in a chair beside her, face scrunched up in a grimace as he watched her. Once everyone had left about a half hour ago, she had gotten Scott to give her the full story. Apparently, they had kicked out Stiles for his own safety - which despite her better judgement, she agreed with. Allison was a hunter, Lydia a banshee, and the rest werewolves. Stiles wasn't supernatural, nor was he trained in any fighting like Allison was - and almost immediately afterwards, four unknown yet evidently powerful _vampires_ had shown up, seemingly taking their place at Stiles' side.

"I'm too old for this." The woman declared with a groan, taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee. She wasn't particularly old in the grand scheme of things, per se, but she was annoyed beyond her limit. Her brows knitted together in worry, gaze flickering from their place on the hot mug towards her son. "Is Stiles in danger now, because of the vampires? What are they capable of?" She interrogated, a frown forming on her lips.

"I don't really know, I'll have to talk to Peter about it. Or Deaton." Scott replied with a huff, dropping his head onto his crossed arms with a small grunt. This was just great. Stiles could be in more danger now than ever, not that Scott could ask him about it, he still had no luck with research, and they somehow managed to piss off a group of vampires. Wonderful.

Melissa nodded almost absentmindedly at his words, thoughts more focused on the almost infinite dangers that came with the entire situation. Obviously, the vampires are capable of controlling people, that much was obvious when she unwillingly invited them into the house. Wait a minute. Why did she have to invite them in? Why did they make her do that instead of just storming right in? Odd. She'd ponder more about that later, because right now, she needed to make a visit to the Sheriff's station. With a quick goodbye to Scott, and ensuring he would take it easy for a few hours until he was fully healed, she headed out the door.

**. . .**

Noah Stilinski was at his usual spot amongst the building, in his office. Currently preoccupied by some paperwork. Well, he _was_ preoccupied with paper work, until a knock on the office door caught his attention. "Come in." He said, placing the pen neatly beside the paper he was writing on just moments prior. With that, the door opened to reveal one of his closest friends, though, it was a confusing sight. "Melissa, what are you doing here?" He quizzed, attention now fully away from the paper he was filling out.

The woman in question took the few steps necessary to reach the other side of the desk, plopping down into the empty chair in said location. "We need to talk." She spoke alongside a drawn out exhale, eyeing the man across from her, arms folding neatly atop the desk as she leaned in slightly, focused.

Noah displayed a look of sheer bemusement at the sentence. "About?" He replied, beckoning the nurse to continue. It was quite obvious he had absolutely no clue about the situation. Honestly, Melissa couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"The pack pushed Stiles out for his own safety. The thing is, the exact day after they kicked him out, four vampires showed up. Said vampires popped up at _my_ house while the pack was gathered there, and then snapped all of their necks!" She elaborated swiftly, whisper-yelling the words in a near incredulous manner.

At the sentence, the older Stilinski emitted a small groan, scoffing. "Of course they did.." He trailed off, shaking his head slightly. At the confused look from his friend, he began explaining a few things. "About 3 years ago Stiles and I took a vacation to New Orleans for the summer. He had met this guy, Kol. They ended up becoming friends, bonded over a few things, and then Stiles got introduced to his siblings. I thought it was great he was meeting non-supernatural people. Well, until I found out all of the people he had become friends with were vampires. The original vampires, at that." 

Melissa took in the new information in shock. Of course Stiles had managed such a thing. It was Stiles after all, what did she expect? "So they're not a threat to us?"

The sheriff somewhat scowled at the question as he began to answer. "It depends. Are they a threat to Stiles? No, definitely not. The pack though? They're a different story. They'll most likely be fine as long as they don't anger them or Stiles. But, if they do.." He trailed off, looking back up towards one of his closest friends. "There's not all that much we can do stop them."

**. . .**

Kol hummed in acknowledgment as the end credits began to roll on the TV's screen. They had just finished one of the many movies Stiles wanted him to witness. Speaking of, his gaze wandered towards the human. "It was pretty average." He sighed dramatically, a teasing edge to his tone.

At the words, Stiles snapped his head towards the vampire, eyes narrowing in offense. "How dare you." He muttered, standing from his position sprawled out on the couch beside Kol. "Average," He repeated, scoffing. "This movie is a masterpiece, goodsir." He claimed defensively, glaring at the offender accusingly.

Kol snickered at the response, before perking up at an idea. "You know what's really a masterpiece?" He questioned with a smirk, standing up as well. After a gesture from his favored person to continue, Kol took a step closer. "You." He murmured flirtatiously, followed by a playful wink. As a blush began to work its way up the young man's face, the vampire grinned in amusement. "Relax, darling. Besides, it's about time I track down my siblings." He drawled, walking backwards towards the nearby door. "Till tomorrow, my dear." He chuckled, before taking his exit at an incomprehensible speed.

Remind him, why did Stiles invite Kol in, again? He's beginning to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, It'll get better! Probably?


End file.
